


The Question

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Miscellaneous Pregnant Danny [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

It was bound to happen, he knew that, but Steve just knows that Danny will _not_ be happy that Grace didn't ask him. And it isn't that Steve is bothered by the question, but he really didn't expect Grace ask him. He has just always thought that she would ask Danny or even him and Danny together. So Grace purposely waiting until Danny is not around to ask surprises him.

"Uncle Steve, I'll ask Danno if this makes you uncomfortable. I just...it's just...Danno just treats me like a little girl sometimes and I'm twelve, not four. I love Danno, but it gets really frustrating. He tends to act like all questions about the pregnancy and baby are me wanting to grow up too fast and have a baby of my own," Grace says, twisting her hands together.

"Grace, I'm not uncomfortable. I just wasn't expecting the question to be asked of me," states Steve with a smile.

Grace returns the smile and laughs as she replies, "Yay! I surprised SuperSEAL! Go me!"

Steve playfully grumbles, "Laugh it up."

Still grinning at Steve, Grace asks, "So what is Danno having? Will I have another little brother or am I finally getting a little sister?"


End file.
